Ellie Gwynn
Ellie Gwynn is a Member of and Pyrus battler for the Mechtanium Knights in Bakugan: Mechtanium Knights. Description Ellie is a ferocious battler, who chose her main Attribute to match: Pyrus. She is a quite girl and tends to hide behind her older brother, Liam, when confronted by strangers. But don't judge her too soon. She'll use her small size and young age to her advantage on the battle field. She uses brute force over strategy and it has worked for her so far. A year after Liam joined the Knights, he recruited Ellie as they were in need of a Pyrus battler. She was ecstatic to be able to Brawl alongside her older brother and his "Big-Kid" friends. She joined the group at the age of eleven and is now fourteen. She is the second highest ranked Pyrus battler and sits at tenth place in the world just under her brother. She met her Guardian Bakugan, Bolcanon after joining the Knights, but long before they came to Interspace. Bolcanon watched Ellie lose two rounds of a Brawl and saw how upset she got. He rolled over to her and asked to battler with her, she was eager and, in using him, won the Brawl. This battle gave her a new-found confidence and sense of self. Lukas' Version Add your stuff here: I was just helping Brywarrior to make the adventures of the Brawlers and the Knights, why would he add the opening scene of episode 4? But also, I've added the epilogue scene of episode 3. - by Lukas Appearance Ellie wears a white shirt with red sleeves and collar that both have gold trim. Her BDDS is red with yellow highlights and gold trim. Equipment Her guardian is Pyrus Bolcanon. Read above for how they met. Bakugan *Bolcanon: 1200g Support *Gold Hyper Pulsor (BakuNano) *Pyrus Raytheus (Mobile Assault) *Pyrus Fortatron (Battle Suit) *Pyrus Zenthon (Mechtogan) Frequently Use Abilities *''Pummel Bouler'' - Transfers 250g from Opponent to Bolcanon *''Harlow Warrior'' - Adds 300g to Bolcanon *''Death Metal Army'' - Subtracts 300g from Opponent *''Terroreyeser'' - Transfers 200gs from Opponent to Bolcanon *''Fire Tornado'' - Negates Opponent's ability and adds 200g *''Blaze Kick'' - Suntracts 200g from Opponent *''Fire Wall'' - Negate Opponent's Ability *''Fire Tunnel'' - Add 300g to Pyrus Bakugan *''Magma Avalanche'' - Transfers 250g from Opponent to Pyrus or Subterra Bakugan. Must have "Volcano Gate" open. Frequently Used Gates *Character Bolcanon (Character) *Volcano Gate (Command) - Allows user to add another Bakugan of the Pyrus or Subterra Attributes. *Blaze Circus (Booster) - Transfers 300g from Opponent to Bolcanon *Raining Death (Specialty) - Links to Hyper Pulsor adding 200g and allows Fusion Ability Sky Striker - Alpha to be used (Linked to Hyper Pulsor) *Pyrus Reactor (Command) Adds random G-Power amount to Pyrus Bakugan *Quartet Battle (Command) - Allows both player to toss in another Bakugan *X (Attribute) Battle Audience (Command) - Changes the attribute of your Bakugan to any attribute you want, nullifies the opponent's ability and subtracts 500 Gs from all opponent Bakugan who don't have the attribute you said. She usually uses it as Pyrus. Trivia *Ellie's appearance and personality are loosely based on Silica from SAO. Battles Category:Mechtanium Knights Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Knights Category:Pyrus Brawlers